


Fostering Family Unity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #436: Family Feud.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fostering Family Unity

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #436: Family Feud.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fostering Family Unity

~

As they walked up the path to Severus’ aunt’s cottage, Severus hummed. “For your information, we’ve a bit of a family feud brewing currently.” 

Harry, fingers linked with Severus’, frowned. “Family feud?” 

“Yes. This side of my family is very...non-traditional. They were trilled to hear about our...association.” 

Harry smiled. “Okay, so what’s the problem?” 

“Well, in an attempt to foster family unity, my aunt also invited some members from the _traditional_ Prince side of the family to today’s gathering.”

“And they _don’t_ approve of us?” 

“I suspect not.” 

Harry squared his shoulders. “Right. Well, into battle we go.” 

~

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” said Harry as they exited the cottage. 

“Indeed,” agreed Severus. “It was surprisingly conflict free.”

“Maybe everyone’s matured.” Harry smiled. “Maybe the family feud ended because they realised it’s foolish to fight with the people you love.” 

“Perhaps.” Severus smirked. _Or perhaps it was because I took everyone aside and reminded them that you obliterated Voldemort and could do the same to them should they cross you._ He hummed.

“So when do I get to meet the Snapes?” 

Severus licked his lips, anticipating how satisfying _that_ intimidation would be. “I thought perhaps next month?” 

“Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
